The invention relates generally to screw threads, and more particularly to threads having clearance configurations.
Nuts configured for removing coating, for example paint, from threaded shafts upon installation thereabout are known generally. One known nut is the PAINTSCRAPER KEPS nut by ITW Shakeproof, Elgin, Ill., which includes a plurality of slots with a cutting edge extending generally radially from the threaded bore.
In some applications, particularly where the coating is heavy or thick, installation of the nut about the shaft is stalled by the increasing accumulation of coating between the threads. FIG. 4 illustrates a clearance area, which is normalized at 100% for comparative purposes, between internal and external screw threads manufactured in compliance with industry basic standard specifications.
An object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel thread forms that improve upon and overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel thread forms having improved clearance configurations, for example to accommodate increased amounts of coating between mated internal and external threads.
A related object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel thread forms having improved clearance configurations without unduly compromising loading capacity.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel thread forms having pitch diameters outside industry standard basic pitch diameter tolerance.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internal thread forms, for example on nuts and other threaded bores, having relatively increased pitch diameters.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel external thread forms, for example on bolts and other threaded shafts, having relatively reduced pitch diameters.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel thread forms having major or minor diameters outside industry standard basic major or minor diameter tolerance.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internal thread forms having relatively increased minor thread diameters.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel external thread forms having relatively reduced major thread diameters.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internal and external thread forms having modified flank configurations, for example asymmetric flanks or some other flank configuration that provides increased clearance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internal thread forms having a relatively increased minor thread diameter in combination with an increased pitch diameter and/or in combination with a modified flank configuration.
It is another object of the invention to provide in some embodiments thereof novel external thread forms having a relatively reduced major thread diameter in combination with a reduced pitch diameter and/or in combination with a modified flank configuration.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internal thread forms comprising a bore extending at least partially into a body member, the bore having a screw thread disposed therein, the screw thread having a pitch diameter increased not less than 26% of a tooth height thereof.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel coating clearance nuts having a course thread size of 4 mm or more and a thread pitch of 0.7 or more, comprising a screw thread having a pitch diameter not less than 4.5% greater than an industry standard basic pitch diameter specified for the thread size.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internal thread forms comprising a threaded bore extending at least partially into the body member, the thread having a minor diameter approximately the same as the pitch diameter.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internally threaded body members having a course thread size of 4 mm or more and a thread pitch of 0.7 or more, the thread having a minor diameter not less than 7.7% more than an industry standard basic minor diameter specified for the thread size.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel internally threaded body members comprising a bore extending at least partially into the body member, the bore having a helical screw thread disposed therein, the screw thread has an asymmetric flank configuration.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel externally threaded body members comprising a shaft having a screw thread disposed thereabout, the crew thread having a tooth height, the screw thread having a pitch diameter decreased not less than 26% of a tooth height thereof.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel coating clearance bolts having a course thread size of 4 mm or more and a thread pitch of 0.7 or more, comprising a screw thread having a pitch diameter not less than 4.5% less than an industry standard basic pitch diameter specified for the thread size.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel externally threaded body members having a course thread size of 4 mm or more, comprising a screw thread having a major diameter not less than 7.7% less than an industry standard basic major diameter specified for the thread.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.